


Snow Day

by inkmoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, both eric and kyle are like 19-20 in this fic, content warning: slurs homophobia adult language ect, i'm not gonna lie and say this isn't kyman because it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmoth/pseuds/inkmoth
Summary: A snow storm hits the town of South Park meaning that Kyle Broflovski is snowed in overnight at Eric Cartman's house.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Fight

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” 

Kyle takes a few steps back from the front door of the Cartman household, he readies himself then wraps his hand around the doorknob and puts his foot on the wall it's connected to. He then tries with all his might to pull the door open but to no avail, The cold snowy weather outside has caused the door to swell and become frozen inside the door frame. He mutters something to himself as he lets go of the knob and staggers backwards, He steadies himself and then his eyes meet the window. He paces quickly up to the window, fingers gripping the base and trying desperately to pull it upwards but, as he quickly realises as he lets go of it in a huff, the wood in the window pane was experiencing the same issue as the frozen shut door. 

“Fuck!” Kyle yells as he slams his body against the door, letting himself slump down onto the floor. 

“Will you calm the fuck down, Kahl?” An irritated Eric Cartman yells from his spot perched at the edge of the brown sofa. 

Cartman sits on the edge of the sofa, Television remote in his hands as he flicks through the channels trying to find the news report. Once he does the TV screen flicks alive with a reporter talking about the current weather that was hitting the town, Cartman turns the volume button up with his thumb as Kyle pulls his knees up to his chest and stays sat against the frozen door. He brings his arms up to rest on his legs and he buries his head within his arms, letting out a groan as he does but keeping an ear out to listen to the newscaster.

“.... This snowstorm is expected to last till tomorrow lunchtime……”

“..... We advise residents of South Park to stay in their homes for at least 24 hours…”

Kyle’s head snaps back up and he looks at the tv, taking in the information that is being relayed to him. It takes him a moment to process everything but part of him is already very aware of the situation he’s found himself in. He was trapped at Eric Cartman’s house till at least tomorrow morning. Cartman feels the tension in the room rise as he stands from his spot and turns the television off using the remote, He stands in the middle of the room and looks at Kyle.

“Look, It won't be that bad-” He starts but is cut off by Kyle glaring at him, a glare that is so full of hatred that if looks could kill, Eric would be dead. Luckily Cartman was used to being Kyle’s sworn enemy at this point so he didn’t take any offence to it, at least on the outside.

“We don’t have to even be in the same room as each other, You can sleep in my moms room” Kyle’s expression doesn’t change, His posture frozen and stiff like the weather outside.

“I have wifi! You can call Kenny or Stan or-”

Before Cartman can finish his sentence, and almost as if on queue, the light in the living room begins to flicker above them and then after a few seconds it cuts out completely along with the hint of light coming from the upstairs hallway. Kyle is looking up at the now darkened light with a mix of irritation and pure disbelief painted across his face;

“Are you fucking serious?!” He screams the top of his voice as he jumps to his feet and desperately tries at the door again, pulling it with all his might.

“Theres no fucking way I’m staying here with you overnight, I only came by to pick up a fucking textbook” Kyle starts, shouting back over his shoulder to Cartman. “And you just had to ask me to stay for fucking food and now I’m stuck here!”

“You don’t need to be such an asshole about it, Kyle!” Cartman yells back at him. “I know you hate me but christ dude, give me a fucking break!” 

Kyle turns in one swift movement and points his finger at Eric, Mouth twisting to continue the screaming match between them when Cartman cuts in. 

“You think I planned this? You think I want you here? You think this is one of my schemes?” Cartman yells back, hand moving to his chest “I hate you too, I can’t stand you either-”

“Oh, Really?” Kyle spits, folding his arms over his chest over and starting to laugh “You hate me? Thats bullshit, I’ve seen the way you stare at me in class - Everyone has!”

Cartman freezes to the spot, mouth hung open with whatever retort he was going to give stolen away from him by Kyle’s words. He shakes his head slightly and starts to speak again:

“What the fuck are you talking about? I knew you were a narcissist but christ Kyle, this is taking it to a new level” Cartman shouts back just as viscous. “News flash! Not everyone is like Stan fucking Marsh, Not everyone wants to fuck you!” 

“Don’t you dare bring Stan into this, fatass!” Kyle spits, pushing at Cartman’s shoulders.

“What? Everyone knows that you’re his rebound!” Eric continues “Everyone knows that every time Wendy dumps him he shows up to you and you guys fuck!”

“Careful, you sound jealous!” 

“Jealous? Thats hilarious, What the fuck do I have to be jealous about?” Cartman sneers.

“At least I get fucked!” Kyle screams, continuing to get up in Eric’s personal space “You’re just jealous because no one wants to fuck a lonely little closeted fag like you-”

Cartman lands on the floor with a thud, sitting flat on his backside looking up at Kyle with wide broken eyes. Kyle stares down at him, arms outstretched from pushing Eric to the position he currently sits in. Kyle’s gaze meets with Cartman’s and its as if reality suddenly snaps back to him, The heat of the conversation and the anger on his face melting away as his own brain plays back the words he just shouted at Cartman.

“Cartman, I - “ Kyle starts as his hands move up to cover his mouth as if he could sometimes take back his words. “ I didn’t mean that, I shouldn’t have- “

“Save it” Cartman says as he stands up from the heap on the floor and brushes himself off.

He makes his way to the bottom of the stairs in the living room and begins to climb them quickly. Not even looking back at Kyle who stands dumbstruck in the living room, still mentally dealing with the aftershocks of the conversations.


	2. The Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Descriptions of loud noise, Swearing, kissing. Things start to pick up in this one.

Kyle’s hands rush to cover his ears quickly as the piercing sound of the smoke detector bombards him, He winces and closes his eyes trying his best to block out the sound in all the ways that he can. He eventually peels one eye open and looks up at the blaring smoke detector, the little red light on it flashing to indicate that it had in fact detected smoke. He removes his hands from his ears and has to face the noise again which feels pulsating to his now naked ears, Kyle grabs the oven glove that sits on the counter and shoves his right hand into it. He pulls the oven door open with his other hand and is devoured by thick black smoke which sends him into a coughing fit but luckily his hand grasps around the tray that the pizza sits on and he pulls it out of the oven then slams the door shut again. He throws the pizza down on the counter then removes the glove from his hand to begin wafting the air around the detector, once the smoke clears a bit he gets on his tiptoes and stretches his finger up to press the button that silences the horrible noise of the smoke detector. He falls back down to stand flat on his feet and leans against the counter that is adjacent to the smoking oven, He looks over the mess he’d made. The burnt pizza sits on top of the stove still giving off smoke, Kyle should’ve known cooking on a gas oven was different to the electric one his parents had. He lets out a sigh and lets his head fall back, letting himself bask in the now silent kitchen but his head quickly snaps back up as the sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cartman stands in the doorway, with one hand on the doorframe and the other on his hips as he takes deep breaths, clearly worn out by the run downstairs. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to burn my house down?” Cartman yells.

“I was just-” Kyle starts and looks between the cremated pizza then back to Eric “I was just making a pizza, I thought it might cheer you up” Kyle pauses, bites his lip and swallows his pride before he continues “I know it's not your favourite but we can't get Whistlin Willies delivered in this weather so I decided on a frozen pizza compromise” 

Cartman folds his arms and leans against the door, He makes eye contact with the other then raises his eyebrows. He continues to look between Kyle and the burnt as if deciding if he’s going to believe him or not.

“Really?” Cartman starts, making solid eye contact with Kyle again “You wanna cheer me up after the shit you said?”

“Look I didn’t mean it-” Kyle starts but Cartman takes a few steps forward which cuts him off.

“I said save it, Kyle” 

Cartman steps into the kitchen and pushes past Kyle, The redhead takes a few steps back and watches the other move around the room. Eric picks up the burnt pizza and tips it in the trash can, He then walks by Kyle again causing the taller of the men to leap out of the way again. Kyle seems to be jumping from counter to counter as Cartman storms around the kitchen so he decides to go and take up the doorframe where Eric had been previously standing. Cartman pulls the freezer door open and rummages around, He pulls out another frozen pizza then stops.

“I don’t have Kosher pizza, is that gonna be okay?” Cartman asks not even turning around.

“Uh, yeah” Kyle swallows, feeling inferior that Eric fucking Cartman has the moral highground here. “Kosher pizza isn’t really that great”

Cartman doesn’t answer verbally, Instead he stands upright and closes the freezer behind him. He unboxes the pizza and places it onto the tray, discarding the box into the trash can with the remains of the other pizza. Eric stops again and lets out a heavy sigh, He lifts his head to look at Kyle and shoots the other a deadly look. 

“I’ll put this in the oven, Go sit in the living room” He says in a tense voice “I can’t stand you standing there all pathetic”

Kyle doesn’t need to be told twice, He nods instantly and turns around on his heels. He walks back into the living room, feeling the tension deflate as he goes. He sits down on the sofa and slumps back into the cushions, Kyle sighs and curses under his breath. He reaches into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out his phone, Hoping that he could maybe text Stan and bitch about the mess he found himself in currently, as if Stan would reply to something that wasn’t Stan centered. Kyle’s phone lights up and before he can even think about texting Stan the letters “NO SERVICE” at the top of his phone screen seem to kick a hole in his plans. He lets out a groan and sinks further into the sofa, He stares blankly up at the ceiling and reflects on the past hour. He hated to admit it but he had been hard on Cartman, He’d clearly brought up something the other was very sensitive about and went about addressing it in the worst way possible. 

Kye can’t get too deep into his thoughts because he’s interrupted by Cartman sitting next to him, well, more like throwing himself down on the couch next to him. Kyle feels himself tense up as the two of their elbows brush, confused as to why he’s not feeling repulsed by Eric sitting so close to him, maybe he just felt guilty. Cartman keeps his gaze forward, seemingly fixated on the carpet floor instead of looking or even acknowledging Kyle sitting next to him. Kyle side eyes Cartman; Eric didn’t look that much different than when they were kids, He still had his shaggy brown hair and was still the heaviest member of the group, He was also the shortest of the four friends and everyone teased him about it. Kyle, on the other hand, was the tallest and unlike Stan and Kenny who had gotten some kind of muscle growth in their late teens, Kyle was still all skin and bones. He still had the messy red curls that seemed to volcano out of his head, pale skin and a face littered with freckles. Kyle was surprised that Cartman hadn’t started the ginger jokes again but it was probably because Kyle’s hair was more red than it was ginger orange.   
Kyle lets himself feel the environment for a moment and tries his best to read the room before he can even think about starting the conversation again but he isn’t expecting Cartman to start talking.

“You know, You make it so hard to talk to you about anything” Eric starts, folding his arms and facing away from the other. 

“Yeah, I know” Kyle says as he sinks back into the sofa, He reaches out and pulls the lever at the side of the sofa causing it to recline backwards so he is pretty much laying on the sofa. “I’ve been told I have that effect” 

“Yeah, too fucking right” Cartman snaps back at him.

Kyle brings his hands to his stomach and laces them together, He looks up at the ceiling from his position on the reclined sofa. He knew he was kinda an asshole sometimes, His anger was his worst - It made him act out and not think things through. It's funny, He was kinda like Cartman when it came to not being able to hold his anger. But Kyle is curious now; Perhaps he was misreading Eric’s tone but he was now convincing himself that the other had something to talk to him about. Hating the idea of not knowing, Kyle swallows his pride yet again and asks.

“Is there something you wanna talk to me about?”

Silence follows from Cartman, The other not even moving in response to the question. Kyle looks over at him again; Eric has his back to him and his arms crossed but Kyle can still see him well enough. Kyle notices that his cheeks are slightly red and he’s fidgeting with the red hoodie he wears, He almost looks uncomfortable - Nervous even? Which is very unlike him.

“How long have you known?” Eric asks, voice small and shaky. 

“How long have I known what?” Kyle asks, genuinely curious.

“Don’t play fucking dumb, Kahl!” Cartman snaps, suddenly sitting up and changing his position, now fully facing Kyle with wide eyes and furrowed brows. 

“I genuinely don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Kyle yells back, just as loud. 

Cartman’s cheeks are now a furious red, He continues to grip onto his hoodie and play with it in a nervous demeanor. He doesn’t look at Kyle directly anymore, keeping his gaze to the floor.

“You said it yourself” Cartman starts, Kyle opens his mouth to speak but is cut off once again by Cartman “That I-That you’ve seen me staring at you in class”

“Oh” Escapes Kyle before he can even process what he's saying it, He looks at Eric who is still looking away from him. “I didn’t actually notice it at first, Kenny pointed it out to me”

“Kenny?” Eric asks, sounding genuinely confused. 

“Yeah, He just pointed it out to me” Kyle says, actually thinking through his words this time. “And thats when I noticed it, You kinda do it a lot” 

“Hey, Do not!” Eric hisses back, breaking eye contact with Kyle again.

“But listen, I was being mean earlier, I was joking, I was trying to piss you off” Kyle says as he reaches out and puts his hand on Cartman’s shoulder. “I mean it's not like you actually have some kind of weird crush on me, right? Like that's ridiculous” Kyle says in a forced laugh, trying to make light of the situation and ease out the tension. 

The look Cartman gives him makes his heart drop, The mix of shame and shock that lights up in Eric’s eyes along with the genuine sincerity is not what Kyle expected. Eric’s expression is raw and real, It shakes Kyle to his core and makes his chest begin to slowly fill with anxiety. He looks at his hand on Eric’s shoulder and then back to the others face, still feeling so conflicted.

“Wait, you-you don’t actually?” Kyle starts, desperately searching for the words.

Eric feels the hand on his shoulder begin to retract and it panics him, Cartman’s hand moves up and grips Kyle’s wrist. Cartman watches Kyle’s expression change from confusion to pure shock, His eyes wide and his brows twisted up in confusion. Eric takes a deep breath and shuffles himself closer to Kyle, So close that their bodies begin to touch. He moves himself up onto his knees which are now resting against Kyle’s side. He begins to lean down closer to Kyle’s face; The other just looks up at him in a mix of confusion and horror. Cartman’s eyes flicker between looking at Kyle’s eyes and at his lips, He takes in all of Kyle’s face including the redness on the redhead’s cheeks that match his own. His hands find the collar of Kyle’s jacket and he pulls the other closer to them, mashing their lips together.   
Kyle lets out a muffled yelp but doesn’t pull away from the kiss to his own surprise, It takes him a moment to take in the feeling of Eric’s cold and soft lips against his own. Kyle continues to surprise himself as he grabs a hold of Cartman’s own collar and pulls him closer while pushing himself further into the kiss. Eric breaks the kiss for a moment to catch his breath and exhales heavily against Kyle’s face while the other does the same, The smaller man is quick to reposition himself; Moving from his kneeled position next to Kyle to lay on top of the redhead with his knees supporting him at either side of the other, it was a good thing Kyle was like a twig but that didn’t stop the way their groins grinded together. Without thinking about the consequences, Kyle wraps his arms around Eric’s shoulders and pulls the other back down into another kiss. The second kiss is a lot more confident than the first, mixes well with the rhythmic grinding slowly building up between them and seems to be going well until Cartman attempts to slip his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. As if almost on queue the timer signaling the pizza is done cooking starts to go off and Kyle instantly breaks the kiss, pushes Eric off him and scrambles to stand to his feet. He looks back at Eric who is sitting on his knees on the couch again looking confused and windswept, He looks up at Kyle with a more concrete expression of confusion on his face. 

“I-We-” Kyle starts, hands covering his mouth “We shouldn’t have done that” He almost whimpers.

Before Cartman can respond, Kyle has bolted it out of the living room and ran up the stairs. Cartman listens closely as he hears the bathroom door shut and decides to tune the noise out because the idea of hearing Kyle throwing up after kissing him might just do him in. Instead he stands from the sofa and heads to the kitchen, He turns the timer off and brings the pizza out of the oven. He sits the tray on the stove, turns the oven off and then proceeds to slump down against the kitchen counter until he is sitting in a mess on the floor. He hugs his knees to his chest and brings his arms up over his legs, He hides his face in his hoodie and lets out a heavy sigh while wondering if he was ever going to be able to live this down.


End file.
